Coup de froid à Brooklyn
by marianclea
Summary: OS PRESERUM. A Brooklyn, Bucky veille sur Steve qui a attrapé froid. Il se remémore ce qui les a conduit à ce point précis de leur vie et à quel point il tient à lui.


**Coup de froid à Brooklyn**

* * *

 **Hello !**

 **Je n'écris plus souvent mais je reste une fervente admiratrice de ce fandom et du Stucky. Je vous offre ce texte pour ce mois neigeux de décembre.**

 **Ma beta Maly est une fan du pré-sérum. Je lui dédie ce texte et la remercie pour sa correction.**

 **Enjoy it !**

* * *

Debout près du canapé, Bucky observe Steve, la goutte au nez et la respiration rauque. Malgré la couverture en laine qui le recouvre, il ne peut pas manquer les tremblements convulsifs qui secouent le corps malingre de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier tressaute à chaque expectoration et se recroqueville davantage sous la couverture dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger.

Avec précaution, Bucky se penche vers lui et passe sa main sur le front suintant d'humeur. Tout en le caressant pour l'apaiser, il lui souffle :

\- Ҫa va aller, Steve. Je te le promets. Pense à inspirer et expirer régulièrement. Je suis là.

Au timbre de baryton, Steve cligne des yeux et tend son visage vers la chaleur de la main, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Entre deux quintes de toux, sa voix éraillée s'élève :

\- Bucky, je crois que j'ai gâché notre soirée.

\- Mais non, le contredit Bucky dans un sourire. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, rétorque Steve, las. C'est toujours le cas avec moi.

Pendant de longues minutes, Steve se tait. Ses orbes bleu délavé se fixent sur lui, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Il semble peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire et, instinctivement, le corps de Bucky se raidit lorsqu'il voit Steve ouvrir la bouche. Quoi que Steve ait à l'esprit, il a le sentiment que ce qui va suivre ne va pas lui plaire.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines avec moi ? Je veux dire… On se connaît depuis qu'on est mômes et tu as toujours mené ta vie en fonction de moi. Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. T'es mon meilleur ami Bucky, ça ne changera jamais, mais tu devrais te trouver d'autres amis. Des gens normaux. Pourquoi pas des gars de l'usine avec qui tu irais draguer les filles et qui ne risqueraient pas leur vie à chaque fois qu'ils attrapent un simple rhume ?

\- Ben voyons, plaisante Bucky pour essayer de chasser le malaise qui l'étreint. Et puis quoi encore !

\- James, je ne plaisante pas, reprend Steve, qui s'est redressé tant bien que mal contre l'assise du canapé, la couverture qui le couvrait à moitié pendante sur le sol. Je ne veux pas qu'un matin, tu te réveilles en te disant que tu as raté ta vie pour moi. Quel ami je serais si je ne te le disais pas ? Nous sommes adultes et responsables. Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, je te rappelle.

Les poings de Bucky se crispent à l'entente de son prénom et la colère couve dans son regard métallique lorsqu'il s'adresse à son meilleur ami d'une voix sèche :

\- Et moi non plus, Steven ! Comment oses-tu seulement penser que je t'abandonnerai ! Je…

Le souffle court, Bucky décide d'opérer un repli stratégique. Dans l'état où se trouve Steve, il est inutile de poursuivre plus avant cette discussion au risque qu'elle ne dégénère et ne se termine par un claquement de porte et des mots grossiers. Il a bien choisi son moment pour aborder ce sujet, cet imbécile. Déjà qu'il est difficile de lui faire entendre raison en temps normal, alors en cas de fièvre, c'est peine perdue.

\- Je vais te préparer une décoction, lance-t-il en se redressant, rompant le contact visuel.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirige vers la petite cuisine qui jouxte la pièce principale de l'appartement des Rogers. Il a besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

En règle générale, il a plutôt un bon tempérament mais les choses se corsent lorsque Steve est malade. De fait, il a beaucoup de mal à conserver sa lucidité. La peur de le voir s'évanouir au cours d'une crise d'asthme ou pire encore, le perdre une bonne fois pour toutes d'une pneumonie, s'immisce au plus profond de son être et le submerge d'un sentiment de possessivité qu'il ignorait avoir. Et c'est bien là que réside le problème.

Machinalement, il remplit d'eau la bouilloire qui se trouve sur la desserte et la dépose sur le feu qu'il allume d'un geste courant. Il a passé suffisamment de temps dans cet appartement pour en connaître les moindres recoins : la tapisserie qui se décolle sur le mur nord de la cuisine, les volets rouillés qui refusent de se fermer par forte chaleur, le lit au matelas trop fin pour supporter deux corps, la chasse d'eau qui fuit si on ne ferme pas le robinet d'arrivée d'eau.

Les mains en appui sur le rebord de l'évier, il se perd dans ses pensées.

Celles-ci virevoltent dans son esprit embrouillé : que se passe-t-il avec Steve ? Pourquoi ce besoin soudain de se séparer et de vivre par soi-même ? Ne sont-ils pas heureux ensemble ? Est-ce cela le passage à la vie d'adulte ? Autant de questions qui le taraudent et pour lesquelles il n'a pas forcément de réponses. Ou plutôt, si. Il en a bien une. Mais cette réponse que lui souffle son cœur, il préfère l'étouffer, ne pas y prêter attention. Ainsi, à force de l'ignorer, elle finira peut-être par se tarir et disparaître comme elle est venue.

Il pousse une longue expiration devant cette incertitude qu'est l'avenir, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en songeant à leur soirée avortée. Et dire qu'elle avait si bien commencé…

Bucky avait obtenu des places pour une exposition d'art dans le quartier est de New-York. Afin de ne pas gâcher la surprise, il n'en avait soufflé mot à quiconque, même pas à sa sœur Becca. À la sortie de l'usine, après un brin de toilette, il était venu chercher Steve à son appartement. Il n'avait pas été surpris de le trouver, assis par terre, ses fusains éparpillés autour de lui, en train de dessiner de nouveaux croquis. Ses mains étaient noircies, son visage et sa chemise portaient quelques traces ici et là, preuve que Steve avait dû travailler plusieurs heures d'affilée.

\- Et tu as mangé un morceau au moins ? dit-il en guise de salut tout en refermant la porte grinçante derrière lui.

Le silence de Steve fut éloquent et il souffla de dépit. Steve ne changerait jamais. Son immersion dans les arts était totale et lorsqu'il était inspiré, combien de fois l'avait-il surpris à ne pas s'alimenter, oubliant tout si ce n'est son œuvre du moment ? Il avait cessé de compter à la centième fois.

\- Allez l'artiste ! C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. Va te nettoyer, enfile ton plus beau costume, on sort !

\- Mais Bucky, le coupa Steve, je n'ai pas fini.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Steve, conclut Bucky d'un ton sans appel. Tu auras tout le temps de reprendre à notre retour. Crois-moi ! Tu ne seras pas déçu. Dépêche-toi !

Le regard sibyllin qu'il lui jeta suffit à Steve qui se leva, délaissant ses cahiers, clairement intrigué par les propos de son meilleur ami. Par nature, Bucky n'était pas un garçon introverti ni cachottier. Il s'exprimait facilement et s'il se fiait aux regards éperdus de désir des filles qu'ils rencontraient au cours de leurs rendez-vous galants, c'était plutôt un beau parleur. Alors découvrir que Bucky ait pu lui cacher quelque chose l'interpellait et curieusement, l'excitait.

\- Et puis-je savoir où nous nous rendons ? demanda-t-il innocemment de la chambre à coucher.

\- Non.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, ils avaient gagné le cœur artistique de New-York et s'engouffraient dans une rue animée. Malgré les supplications répétées de Steve au cours du trajet de lui révéler le lieu où ils se rendaient aussi bien habillés, Bucky tint bon. Il réussit à se taire, cachant comme il put son impatience face à la réaction de Steve devant le cadeau inattendu qui se profilait.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la devanture de la galerie, la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Avec élégance, Bucky ouvrit la porte à un Steve médusé. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses lèvres formant un « oh » de surprise. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il glissa un timide « Bucky ? ».

D'un regard confiant, il l'invita à entrer et ils se glissèrent au milieu de la foule qui se pressait devant les toiles exposées.

Admiratif de l'artiste, Steve ne se lassa pas de lui raconter par le menu tout ce qui touchait aux œuvres présentées : la manière dont le peintre se servait des pinceaux, l'épaisseur du trait, le calibrage de la toile et ses utilisations, les gouaches et leur qualité, les mélanges de couleur.

Inconscient du temps qui s'écoulait, Bucky écouta avec un plaisir évident son ami d'enfance s'extasier sur chaque tableau, chaque sculpture. Même si le domaine des arts n'était pas son fort et qu'il se perdait volontiers dans les explications techniques, cette sortie lui permettait de découvrir une autre facette de Steve : son âme d'artiste.

Émerveillé, il n'avait de cesse de contempler son meilleur ami. Peu importe les lendemains difficiles : voir le sourire qui ourlait les lèvres délicates de Steve, ses joues rosies d'allégresse, valait tout l'or du monde. Et il ne regretta pas le prix que ses billets lui avaient coûté.

Au bout de deux heures trente, l'estomac sur les talons, ils finirent par quitter la galerie, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

Le tonnerre grondait dans le lointain. L'orage approchait à grands pas. Si le ciel était dégagé à leur arrivée et leur offrait une vue sur les étoiles scintillantes, à présent, les nuages s'amoncelaient, annonciateurs de pluie. En quelques minutes, le vent se leva et les premières gouttes tombèrent, désordonnées. Ils pressèrent le pas.

Ils se mirent à courir sous la pluie battante à la recherche d'un abri de fortune. À cette heure, les bus ne circulaient plus et ils devraient rentrer à pied, n'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir un taxi. Bucky ragea devant ce changement de temps et les conséquences qu'il pouvait avoir sur la santé vacillante de Steve.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, Rogers ? demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nul besoin lorsqu'on te connaît, Barnes, répondit Steve d'un ton narquois. Tiens, regarde ! Mettons-nous là, le temps que l'averse cesse.

Ni une, ni deux, ils se collèrent contre le porche que Steve venait de désigner, essayant d'échapper à la pluie fine qui s'abattait sans discontinuer sur les rues de New-York. Bien couverts par leurs gabardines et écharpes, cela n'empêcha pas les gouttes de se glisser sous le revers des cols et de courir le long de leurs nuques.

En moins de dix minutes, Steve se mit à éternuer. Ses yeux rougirent et la toux apparut, piquante. Le regard gris tempête de Bucky s'aligna sur le regard bleu outremer de Steve et ce fut sans un mot qu'ils prirent leur décision : quitte à être trempé, autant l'être en rentrant chez soi.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'appartement. L'état de Steve empira à mesure qu'ils progressèrent : sa peau claire vira au blanc vitreux, son timbre de voix à l'enrouement et les quintes de toux sifflèrent au point qu'ils durent s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises par crainte de déclencher une crise d'asthme.

Bien qu'il soit habitué aux accès de fièvre et autres maladies respiratoires dont souffrait Steve, Bucky ne put se départir de ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'oppressait à chaque fois. Et dire qu'il aurait pu éviter une telle situation s'il avait seulement pensé à prendre un parapluie. Certes, jusqu'à ce jour, la météo avait été plutôt clémente. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin et les premiers frimas se faisaient encore attendre. Intérieurement, il se maudit pour la légèreté de son comportement.

C'est le corps transi de froid, les extrémités gelées, qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte des Rogers. Laissant des traînées d'eau derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes de toilette. Vu leur condition, une douche chaude ne serait pas du luxe mais Steve tenait à peine debout. Se tournant vers lui, Bucky le vit trembler violemment avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Dans le silence ambiant, il pouvait entendre les battements précipités et anarchiques de son cœur.

Allumant le radiateur à bain d'huile pour apporter un peu de chaleur à la pièce, Bucky retira ses vêtements et se sécha rapidement. Puis il partit chercher du linge dans l'armoire de Steve. À force de venir ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait fini par garder des affaires de rechange en cas d'urgence. Et c'était précisément une situation d'urgence. Étouffant un éternuement, il se dirigea ensuite vers Steve et entreprit de le déshabiller. Celui-ci était toujours à terre et grelottait.

\- Allez Steve, file-moi un coup de main, ordonna Bucky. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi avec ces vêtements, tu vas mourir de froid.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul, bredouilla Steve en retour.

\- Bien sûr ! Allez, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu veux, le coupa Bucky. Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes et je n'ai pas envie de te porter comme une fille jusqu'au canapé du salon.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, s'irrita Steve entre deux éternuements.

\- Pas encore, plaisanta Bucky. Mais à ce rythme, ça ne saurait tarder.

Grommelant pour la forme, Steve finit par obéir et Bucky le sécha avec toute la vigueur qui le caractérisait. Il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux. Ils avaient assisté ensemble à la transformation de leur corps d'enfant en celui d'adolescent. Sans parler de la présence constante de Bucky lorsque la mère de Steve s'absentait pour travailler et que Steve était alité pour une bronchite ou lorsque Steve rentrait de ses bagarres de rue couvert de multiples blessures et autres bobos nécessitant des soins. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Steve fut rhabillé et conduit sur le canapé où il se pelotonna dans la couverture que lui tendit Bucky d'un geste sûr.

Assuré que Steve avait tout le confort possible, Bucky s'absenta pour préparer la médication dont son meilleur ami aurait besoin dans les heures à venir. S'il se fiait à l'embrasement des joues de Steve, à sa manie d'abaisser et de remonter la couverture de façon anarchique, la fièvre augmentait. Tant qu'il pourrait la contrôler, Bucky savait qu'il n'aurait pas lieu de faire couler un bain et de prévenir le médecin. La mère de Steve l'avait bien formé et il serait digne de sa confiance. Depuis sa mort en avril dernier, Steve n'avait pas eu de nouvel épisode de pneumonie. Ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas cette nuit. Avec la fragilité chronique des poumons de Steve, la moindre infection virale prenait des proportions dramatiques et plus d'une fois, dans sa prime jeunesse, il s'en était fallu de peu que le corps de Steve ne lâche. Ce qui expliquait son extrême vigilance.

Lorsqu'il revint près de Steve, celui-ci s'était déjà assoupi, vaincu par l'émotion et leur folle course sous l'ondée. Il déposa le remède sur la table basse et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Sa veille commença.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par le sifflement de la bouilloire qui lui indique que l'eau est prête à l'emploi. Il attrape les deux tasses qui traînent sur l'évier et prépare la décoction artisanale. Dans la bouilloire, il ajoute les feuilles d'eucalyptus et de thym séché conservés dans un bocal près du poêle et les laisse infuser. Pendant ce temps, il attrape le pot de miel sur l'étagère, l'ouvre et en prend deux bonnes cuillères qu'il répartit dans les deux tasses.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entend le grincement du canapé et la toux rauque qui s'échappe de la gorge de Steve par intermittence. Il n'a plus qu'à prier leur bonne étoile de leur accorder encore un peu de répit, même s'il n'y croit guère. Pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques heures à peine.

\- J'arrive Steve, lance-t-il pour se rassurer. Encore quelques minutes et tu pourras boire l'infusion !

Un simple grognement lui répond. Il rajoute un sucre dans la tasse de Steve lorsqu'un bruit de chute retentit. Ce n'est décidément pas bon signe. Les tasses en main, il retourne dans le salon et aperçoit Steve, ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre son front moite, le regard hagard et les mains tremblantes qui cherchent en vain quelque chose par terre. L'angoisse se substitue à la peur et il hurle soudainement, faisant tressaillir son ami au passage :

\- Steve, qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Celui-ci lève son visage vers lui et semble émerger devant l'intonation de Bucky. Malheureusement, aucun son ne sort. Ses cordes vocales sont atteintes et il n'est plus en mesure de s'exprimer. À la place, il lui indique de l'index le carnet de croquis et ses fusains. Bucky suit le mouvement et ironise :

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre ? On a d'autres chats à fouetter, il me semble.

Un regard noir l'avertit de ne pas pousser plus avant mais c'est bien trop demander à Bucky qui poursuit sans état d'âme :

\- Tu me désespères, tu sais. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins le sens du mot « repos » ? Steve, tu es déjà épuisé par ce retour au pas de course ta respiration est plus que laborieuse et toi… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Malgré la fourbure de son corps douloureux, Steve se déplace et finit par atteindre son carnet et un fusain. D'une main tremblante, il arrache une page et se met à gribouiller.

La colère de Bucky s'estompe à l'instant où il comprend les intentions de Steve. Bien sûr que Steve ne veut pas dessiner, il souhaite simplement communiquer avec lui. Et comme il ne peut plus s'exprimer, il a choisi d'écrire ce qu'il a à dire. Quel idiot, il fait !

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Steve s'est rassis dans le canapé et agite la feuille dans sa direction. Il s'en saisit prestement et la lit en silence.

\- Non, Steve ! C'est hors de question.

Les traits de Steve se chiffonnent et il reprend la feuille pour rajouter quelques lignes. Bucky la récupère à nouveau et, cette fois, il reste sans voix pendant de longues minutes. Que peut-il bien répondre à ça ?

Il lève les yeux et observe son ami d'enfance dont les iris sont fixés sur ses lèvres closes. À quel moment la donne a-t-elle changé ? N'a-t-il jamais été en mesure de lui faire comprendre que sa condition physique lui importait peu ? Il se rappelle pourtant le lui avoir signifié à maintes reprises. Combien de fois est-il intervenu pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas ? Il sait que Steve n'est pas un pleutre, loin s'en faut. Au contraire, il est tout l'opposé et il l'admire pour cela. Et même s'il crie après lui quand il le voit revenir couvert de sang et de cicatrices certains soirs, il est fier de lui. Il l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Alors, il décide d'employer une autre méthode. Puisque les mots seuls ne semblent pas être efficaces, il y associera le geste. Et il espère que cette fois-ci, Steve comprendra.

Il devra agir vite. Il le connaît suffisamment pour savoir que Steve se débattra lorsqu'il comprendra la manœuvre. D'un geste sec, il jette la feuille sur la table basse et se lève. Il pose son regard anthracite sur Steve et d'un mouvement rapide, il contourne la table et l'attrape par les bras, l'obligeant à se lever et à s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Certes, le procédé n'est pas fair-play mais, avec Steve, il faut parfois employer les grands moyens.

Les yeux rougis de fièvre et le souffle court, Steve s'agite comme un beau diable dans les bras de Bucky. Plus il tente de se défaire de l'emprise de Bucky, plus ce dernier le serre contre lui férocement. Ses pensées tournent à plein régime : pourquoi Bucky n'écoute-t-il pas ses arguments ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas voir la justesse de son propos ? Il n'est plus un enfant. Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps et, pourtant, il a le sentiment que Bucky le voit toujours ainsi. À croire que toutes ces bagarres de rue, ces sorties avec lui, ne lui ont rien appris. Il ne veut pas de sa pitié. Il sait se débrouiller. Il n'est pas faible. D'accord, son corps n'est pas taillé pour les rixes ou la course à pied mais il a toujours su s'en accommoder. Et si un jour, il doit mourir sous les coups pour avoir défendu un être sans défense, il n'aura pas de regret. Enfin, peut-être. Mais ce ne sera pas celui-ci.

Steve est interrompu dans ses réflexions par le souffle chaud qui s'égare vers son oreille. Inconsciemment, son corps tremble lorsque la voix grave de Bucky lui chuchote :

\- Oh que non, Steve ! Tu vas rester là et tu vas m'écouter. Que les choses soient bien claires, tête de mule ! De une, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Tu auras beau fermer ta porte à double tour, je trouverai toujours un moyen d'être là pour toi. Je continuerai à prendre soin de toi. Non seulement parce que c'était la volonté de ta mère mais parce que c'est mon choix. Tu entends, mon choix ! De deux, si tu désires à ce point que je me lie à d'autres personnes, je le ferai. Pour ta tranquillité d'esprit et pour apaiser ta culpabilité. Mais en aucun cas pour satisfaire mon existence qui me plaît comme elle est. Et de trois…

Bucky s'écarte légèrement et déporte ses lèvres vers sa joue puis sa bouche. Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elles se touchent. Leurs souffles se mélangent. Leurs regards se rivent l'un à l'autre. Le temps se fige. Puis Bucky murmure, sa voix vibrant d'émotion contenue :

\- Tu es ma vie, Steve. Je t'aime comme tu es. Avec tes idéaux, avec tes failles. Je serai toujours là pour toi. N'en doute jamais.

Le regard de Steve se voile devant cette déclaration. Son cœur s'emballe. Des milliers de papillons explosent dans son ventre. Ses joues rougissent. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais seul le silence demeure. Son corps se tord et ses poings se serrent, furieux de ne pouvoir lui répondre. Bucky s'en aperçoit et il s'éloigne, desserrant son emprise sur le corps de Steve. Il lâche un de ses bras et pose son index sur les lèvres muettes.

\- N'essaie pas de parler. On aura tout le temps demain. Je te le promets.

À ces mots, Steve rend les armes. Il lui offre la liberté mais si Bucky ne veut pas la prendre, il est inutile d'insister. Il n'aura jamais gain de cause. Si tel est son choix, il l'acceptera. De plus, il n'est pas en état de se battre contre les sentiments de Bucky, ou bien contre les siens. Alors il fait la seule chose qu'il sait faire : il agit. Il se colle contre le corps de Bucky et l'enlace. Il s'imprègne de la chaleur qui émane de son être. Il pose sa tête contre son torse et écoute la mélodie de son cœur qui tambourine à un rythme régulier.

Doucement, Bucky les dirige vers le canapé où ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre. D'un bras ferme, Bucky le maintient contre sa poitrine et dépose un baiser aérien sur le sommet de son crâne. Alors que le sommeil l'emporte, une dernière pensée le traverse : qu'importe de quoi demain sera fait, tant que Bucky sera là, il vivra.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **En espérant que ce modeste texte vous aura plu.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire,**

 **Marianclea**


End file.
